PJO Songfics
Spark's Fly Annabeth's POV. I watched him walking through camp. It was absolutely pouring down today and in a strange way he seemed to move in a way that made it hard to see him against the rainstorm. But that's how he wanted it. I stood in my empty cabin, waiting for that fateful knock that would signal is arrival. Standing at that window I felt so fragile without him, like a house of cards, the slightest movement and I would fall down. I was to lost in thought to hear him sneak in and tackle me from behind, picking me up and carrying me outside, whilst I made a weak attempt to stop him. Now I'm a daughter of Athena and this kind of recklessness and utter carelessness would usually send me running but with Percy I know I wouldn't get far. He let me down and stood in front of me, just close enough, I could only hope that he wasn't close enough to see what I was thinking of. Between me re-designing Olympus and him practically running the camp we never had much time for each other and the amount of times I had just wanted us to drop everything there and then, for us to just be ourselves. Because at the end of the day, the only thing that could take away the pain left by the war for us, was each other. At that moment he wrapped his strong arms around me and smiled at me so brightly I'm sure I saw spark fly. He looked me right in the eyes, Oh his eyes, I could look into them forever and there wouldn't be a moment wasted. At that moment all the outside lights in camp went out, leaving us in complete darkness, and I suddenly found myself longing for him, for something to remember when he wasn't around. With that last thought by me he crashed his lips into mine, the contact was enough to make me forget all my doubts about him, they would come back later just a little weaker. He brought his hand up and brushed my cheek once, and that one touch was everything at that moment. And just in case you were wondering about how good a kisser Percy is, well lets just say he is even better than I imagined he would be and that's saying something. Suddenly I found myself tearing up, I wouldn't let down my guard like this to anyone before the war but since it ended I had let it down towards him, after all hiding my emotions from the person that knew me the best would always be no good. He started to pull away, but I had waited as patiently as I could for this moment and it wasn't going to end now, emotional breakdown or not. And it was worth the wait for him to meet me here in the pouring rain and kiss me, and to see the the sparks fly whenever he smiled. I pulled away a bit and ran my fingers through his hair, he kept his eyes on me making this wrong enough to make it feel right. He led me to his cabin and up the staircase whispering to me softly and slowly. He stood just a bit above me and I stared at him, captivated by him. And I couldn't waited for his next smile and the sparks that flew. Mother (father) Knows Best- Reprise- Tangled Percy's POV "So I hear you've been going out with that daughter of Athena?" I missed the glare my father gave me as he questioned me, I nodded "I think she likes me" "likes you please Percy that's demented!" he said with a small smirk on his face, turning towards me. "But father I..." "this is why you never should have have had to do this" he said cutting me off and raising his arms in exasperation. Long story short, previously we had been discussing how I was not ready to be the leader of camp Half-Blood. I sighed, why couldn't he just let this go! "Son, this whole romance that yo u've invented..." he said still turned away from me but I could he his exaggerated hand movements. "just proves..." he said turning towards me "your to naive to do this..." he said coming up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Why would he like I mean really..." He said circling me, his hand caressing my cheek as he did, "look at you you think that she's impressed," he said gesturing towards me and walking away slightly. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel shocked, upset and worthless at that moment. "Don't be a dummy, come with daddy," He wanted me to come with him to talk to Chiron, "Father..." "No!" I cut him off sternly. "No, ohhhhh, I see how it is" he looked at me in an amused way like I was a small child who had just said something stupid and rather cute, but I didn't let myself feel intimidated. "Percy knows best, Percy's so mature now..." he said swanning over to me confidently, "such a clever grown up man," he said patting me on the head teasingly. "Percy knows best" he said turning away from me and starting to walk away "fine if y our so sure now go ahead and give her this!" He held out something, I knew well that it was the crown of Atlantis, Triton had betrayed my father as had his wife and I knew this was all him dealing with it, but now I was the heir to Atlantis, I just didn't want anyone knowing. (AN I'm planning on writing a story about his part, let me know if you think it's a good idea) "How did you get that?" I said knowing it was in my drawer beside me bed, or it was a minuet ago anyway. "This is why she's here, don't let her deceive you, give it to her watch you'll see. "I will!" I replied defiantly, how could this be all she is after, she doesn't even know, but what if he just meant my power, after all I was already the leader of camp. He started walking towards me "Trust me my son" he snapped his fingers "that's how fast she'll leave you" he looped the bag over my shoulders, "I won't say I told you so" he swung me round before letting me go, and running a few meters away. "No Percy knows best, so if she is such a dreamboat, go and put her to the test!" He said circling me and spitting the last bit in my face. "Father wait!" I cried. "If she's lying don't come crying, Father knows best." With that he left. 'Skyscraper-Demi Lovato' Nico's Pov I ran away from the big house, it was snowing very heavily, matching the heavy tears on my cheeks, almost like the sky was crying with me. I stood and caught a few snowflakes in my hands, my own tears falling and mixing with them in my hands. As I stood there, despite the busy camp around me, I could only hear silence. It was like we never had a chance, like this was meant to happen. Did Percy mean to make me feel like this, fe eling so empty, like there was nothing left of me, now that my sister was gone. Well it didn't matter, I thought running into the forest, He could take everything I had, he could break everything I am, like I was made of glass, like I was made of paper. He could try to tear me down, but I will just rise from the ground , and take my revenge on the one who had caused me this pain and hurt. A few hours later As the smoke and fog cleared I woke and tangled the thoughts of Bianca and Percy out of my brain. I wondered if Percy was looking for me? But of course if he was, it was only to make him feel better, he would just love to watch me whilst I bleed. I stood up onto my feet, still feeling broken and exposed. This was the Fates fault, I suddenly came to conclude as I wandered aimlessly around the area just outside of camp, Well that's just fine, they too can take everything I have and everything I am, they too can tear me down but I will still rise from my defeat like a skyscraper. So Percy could run after me all he want's but I couldn't care less because in the end he took will disappear, yes he could try and find me, but I won't let him take everything I have, and break everything I am, but,even if he does, I will always rise above him. I'm not that girl (Boy)- Wicked P.s some of the words are changed. Percy's PoV I was walking through camp, lost in thoughtwhen suddenly I found myself bumping into some one, someone I knew "watch where your going seaweed brain" Annabeth said with that gorgeous smile that made me melt inside. "I was about to say the same myself" I said kneeling down to pick up the books she had sropped, as usual she had been carrying armfuls of them. She did the same, and at the same moment we reached for the same book, our hands touched gently, my hand just resting over her's, I probably wouldn't have thought about it but the thing is, neither of us pulled back, our eye's met gently, her beautiful grey one's staring into my fairly plain green ones. I stood up gently, as she took her book and placed it on top of the others, I was having to try so hard to ignore the sudden heat in my face, hoping that it didn't show up as a blush. And we stood like that for a while, in a sudden silence,my heart was leaping giddily aroun d in my chest,"just hold your breath Percy, it will stop" I told my self silently, but then our awkward moment ended when, without a second glance at me,Annabeth walked off, right passed me towards her cabin. A long time ago, I had stopped trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with my best friend, my best friend who belonged to someone else, and that someone was my arch enemy, and just to make it all better, had tried to kill me on several occasions. I sighed, and walked off into the forest, yes it was true, she could very well be that girl that I had always dreamed of, but I wasn't that boy. I stopped, at a small natural bridge over a small pond and looked down at my reflection, I knew it wasn't good to dream of ever being with a daughter of Athena, and I was constantly having to tell myself to remember,and not lose sight of who I was. A son of Poseidon, an illegal child of her mothers worst enemy. I sighed, once again, there didn't even seem a point of remembering how it fe lt as our hands touched, that incomparable rush of joy. I ran down onto the beach, because despite everything, sometimes it was still good to steal away, to think of what might have been, but that didn't soften ow my heart would ache, when reality appeared one again. Then I thought of Luke, with his blithe smile, and lithe limb, he who's winsome, he wins her, I thought miserably, with his gold hair, gently curled , so much closer to Annabeths than mine. Yeah that's the bot she choose and heaven knows I'm not that boy. Did it even matter, I mean I was pretty sure that the "Great Prophecy" said that I was going to die on my 16th birthday,you could see it in peoples faces, when they talked about it, especially in my presence. So if I was going to die, what was the point in getting close to someone, it would only hurt more for them and me. I looked into the water, but what if... No! I told myself, don't wish, don't start, wishing only ever wounds the heart. I clearly wasn't born for the rose and the dove, there's a boy I know, she loves him so. I'm not that boy. I'm Gonna Love You-Jennifer Love Hewitt Poseidon's PoV I stood in Amy's room''' (AN: That's his nickname for Amphitrite) and lit the last candle, probably a fire hazard by hey, people do crazy things when their in love. I then walked out, taking one last glance at the many candles around the room, ''you all better be lit when I get back ''I thought menacingly. I walked into the palace, looking for Amy, she may be the daughter of Oceanus, but he had many daughters, and Amy was the youngest and since her mother was not of noble or royal blood, she was only a simple servant in his and everyone else's eyes, but in mine she was an angel. I spied her through the crack in the door, I could see her thinking as she worked, m any stories in her eyes, and I had been there in most of them. I walked in and covered her eyes with my hands. '''Amy's PoV I felt his hands cover my eyes and smiled, now that he was king, we could finally come out of the shadows about our love for each other. He lead me away gently, we went outside and through the empty town, I think he was taking me home, but the secrecy I thought. Finally I heard him open the door, and he took my hand, my eyes still closed I could sense more light than there usually was in my small house. "Open your eyes" Poseidon whispered in my ear, when I did I saw him looking at me with love in his eyes. Poseidon's PoV (I'm indecisive OK) I watched her as she opened her eyes, and once again was reminded of how much I love her, I love her wisdom, her smile, her laugh, her compassionate and true nature, I loved everything about her. She looked around, her eyes reflecting the candlelight around us, I sat her down and took her hand, I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her, how lucky I was that she even looked my was, I looked in her eyes and saw heaven on earth. Amy's PoV I looked around, there were candles everywhere, I smiled at him as he sat me down, he seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, and I started to think about everything we had been through, how much he had shown me, things under the moon and sun that I never would have dreamed of. So many things, and feelings ''that I had been blind to but he had helped me see. '''Poseidon's PoV' I remembered how lost I was before I met Amy, the guidance of my brothers and family was not good, but she had found me and helped me through all of that, and now maybe we could amke all of our dreams come true. And I might not be the smartest person ever, but I knew that I was going to love her for the rest of my life, and no matter what happens I will hold her safe here in my heart. I don't know what I would do without her, my soul would just die. I knew that this was the only truth I needed to know, I would spend the rest of my life with her. Amy's PoV It didn't start this way, to be honest for a long time after we met, we didn't really know each other, but one day, I don't know when, I guess I just started to see him differently, and from then well you can guess. Now I'm desperate for some proof that we can just be together forever, a part of him as me and begin a life that's sure to never end. Because despite everything, I know that I will love him for the rest of my life, I'm holding him here in my heart, I couldn't ever live without him, without my soul just dying. I need this truth to remain, because I know I will spend the rest of my life loving him. With the end of my thought, his seemed to end as well, and he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a ring, a gold band with a beautiful green emerald, along the rim of the band were may smaller diamonds, on the inside of the ring, both of our names were engraved in Atlantean (AN spelt wrong?). I held my breath as he squeezed my hand, "Amphitrite, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I threw my arms around him, "Is that a yes?" he asked, sounding confused, I pulled back, "oh sorry yes, with all my heart" He smiled at me, and taking my hand again he slipped the ring onto my finger. Rest of our lives here we come. Anyone who can guess what this is based on get's lots of cookies. Untitled- Simple Plan (OMG my writers block's gone :-) typically you spend weeks without ideas and then you get 6 in one night XD so yeah, one of the songs, I only heard the one I'm gonna use today last night (I love the band just didn't hear the song till last night) so anyway the song is set not long after the second titan war and is in Percy's PoV.) Untitled- Simple Plan Percy's PoV Breep, Breep, Breep Stupid alarm clock, I rolled over painfully, I had hardly slept all night, I tried to open my eyes, but was almost blinded by the bright light shining from my open window. I felt grief and guilt weigh upon me, but for a few minuets, I couldn't remembe r how or why I felt this bad. And then I remembered. And at that moment the pain grew unbearable, but as usual there was no was no way to make it go away, why did this happen to me, why was I left with the guilt of so many deaths, and the guilt of the pain of those left behind, all because of my mistakes, so many, both on our side and the other, had died. But I had no where to run from these thoughts, I had to go out there and act all happy , when I really am not, last night the night at dragged on as I faded away, but now I had to go outside an d face everyone as if I was whole. My father was right, when he told me when I was 12, that one day I would be sick of life and wish i was never born, because that's how I felt now. I just want to scream but can't make a sound, how did this happen to me? 11:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC)4 hours later at a council meeting11:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC)~ I stood there as everyone screamed and shouted, we had jus gotten word that the gods had cut us off. I tried to make a sound, but as usual no one heard me, I felt as if I was slipping off the edge, like my whole sanity was just hanging by a thread, I had dealt with depression since I was 8, depression then caused by Gabe and the physical and verbal abuse he rained upon me. But this was worse, now I was the enemy, and that left nowhere to run. I just wanted to start over. I let my mind slip back to when I was 12-13, when it was just me,Grover and Annabeth, when nothing really mattered, I zoomed back to reality and tried to figure out what had happened to change that. I can't erase anything I've done, all those mistakes, I can't even run from them, standing in that crowded room I felt as though I was fading again, but then I felt someone take my hand, I looked to my right and saw Annabeth smiling at me. As I stood there, my hand locked in Annabeth's, I felt myself becoming whole again, and I knew that as long as she was there, I could get through this. Category:Character Category:Songfic